Hurt
by whoyouarexo
Summary: Set at the end of S6..Finn suffers a horrible fall, but will he ever be able to recover from it? Finn/Sam, Finn/Josh, etc! Reviews appreciated! x


Hey everyone! Wrote this for the Waterloo Road Forums about a week ago, thought I would share it here. Was watching the S6 finale, and that fall (which makes me cry and shudder, EVERY time) and thinking, where the hell was the follow up! One minute we are left thinking he might not walk again, then next episode, hes strutting round the cool without even a scratch (gotta love the continuity!)

I think anyone can probably tell Finns my favourite character (g to the utted that hes left) so im clogging up the FF WR board with stories!

Any reviews are much appreciated!

_ _

_"Be careful Finn" was the last thing he had heard. He had just used all of his strength pushing Denzil back on the safe side of the track, and he had come across rather numb. It was like he had finally realised where he was, he was scaling off a wall that had absolutely no security, he was high in the air, and there was a road beneath him._

He looked around, and made a small attempt to hoist himself up. He had no strength left, it was embarrassing. Maybe he should try it a different way? It wasn't like he was going to fall, he was practically invincible, he had crawled up there with no trouble, what could be different on the way back? If anything, it would be easier.

Then suddenly, the little strength he had evaporated and his hands slipped, as well as his body, and now he was plummeting towards the ground..his screams were silent, the sky was fading. Then suddenly, he felt a massive pain sear through his head, he heard the crunch of his legs hitting the ground, he faintly heard Toms frantic shout, then everything had become black

* * *

"FINN!" shouted Tom, followed by Sam, followed by Karen. He had hit the floor with an unpleasant bang, and blood was streaming from the side of his head..

"Tom!" Karen had screamed, watching the police service make their way over to Finn, their eyes wide.

It had all happened so fast. Tom came speeding round the corner, straight to the policeman, who was crouching over Finn. His eyes glazed over

"No.." he said, seeing how pale he was, how much blood he had already lost. He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't.

"Theres an ambulance on its way" the policeman said, in a gruff voice, straightening his coat

"Hes alive?" Tom asked, quietly, managing to slow his breathing down after hearing this. That was something

"Just, but he needs emergency treatment" the policeman nodded, watching Tom intently, Tom was still trying to digest all of this.

_10 minutes ago, they were in the car, Finn was apoligizing, saying that it was his fault Denzil was rebelling because he didn't let him into some stupid party. Sam was frowning, muttering about "Kyle Stack" and how "Finn didn't help himself", Karen had been mute in the front, just hoping that Denzil wasn't doing anything too stupid. Then they had seen Denzil clambering around, falling. They all stood, shouting to Denzil, then suddenly his feet slipped, he had become unstable_

_"SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" Sam had screamed, to anyone who was listening. Kyle was standing there, his eyes squeezed shut, he didn't want to see Denzil fall. Karen had picked up her phone and called the police and an ambulance, Tom was looking upto Denzil, praying that he could hold on. Finn had looked at Sams desperation, to Denzil, then to the gate that had a slight gap in it. That made his decision for him. He started to run, slipping through the gate easily, nobody had noticed yet, he was in the clear. Then suddenly Sam looked around, confused, then she saw him. _

_"Finn!" she had shouted after him, she didn't know what he was playing at. This caught Karens attention_

_"Come back here Finn!" Karen had insisted, but Finn started running up the small hill_

_"Im coming to get ya Denz, hold on!" he had shouted to the younger, scared boy. Then Tom had turned around, seeing Finn hurtling towards Denzil, pausing at the bridge, then lifting his leg up. This wouldn't end nicely_

_"Finn!" Tom had shouted, starting to run himself, slipping through the gate. But it was too late. He was already over the bridge, on the same side as Denzil._

_Silence fell upon everyone, the tension was unbearable. He heard Finn say _  
_"Find some footing mate" from a distance, and he saw Sam and Karen both looking up at t he bridge in fear. Then Denzil got back over the other side. Karen rubbed Sam's shoulder with a smile, Sam had also smiled herself, before looking back at Finn, becoming worried again. He didn't look right_

_"Get back over there Finn!" Karen had immediately said, wanting to get both her pupils out of imminent danger_

_"Be careful Finn!" Sam had shouted up, in a softer tone, Tom sighed with a small smile, at least Sam had forgiven him _

_He started to walk slowly up the hill, ready to brush Finn off, then tell him off for risking his life like that. Then he would tell Denzil off, and Kyle, for being prats. Then suddenly he saw Finns hands shake violently, then suddenly they became numb, and just slipped. Then as quick as a flash, Finn had fallen..._

* * *

He watched as Kyle stepped forwards to comfort Sam, but she pushed him away, shouting "this is your fault!", through a sob, and shoving him. Even Kyle looked regretful, he looked on at Finn with fear and sorrow in his eyes.

An hour later, and Sam, Denzil, Tom and Karen were sitting in the waiting room. Sam was standing in the corner next to Karen, silent tears streaming down her face. Tom was pacing around, waiting for some sort of news. Denzil was sitting on a chair in the waiting room, in complete disbelief, while Kyle sat next to him, also feeling guilty about the way the situation had unfolded. Him and Denz, they were just having a laugh. Nobody was meant to get hurt, it was just a stunt, it was just a joke.

Tom sighed, then turned on his phone, the ringtone immediately becoming effective as his phone informed him of missed calls.

His eyes widened slightly and he realised; Josh didn't know. Josh needed to know, Finn was his best mate.

* * *

Josh sighed a little, Nate had declined his offer to come back to the house, Tom had gone AWOL trying to find Denzil or whatever superhero mission he was on. He had just burnt his dinner, burn't his hand while trying to get in the oven to get his burning dinner out, and now, he was sitting in the middle of the room trying to get through to his dad

_"Hello, this is Tom Clarkson, leave a message.."  
_  
Josh lobbed his phone across the other side of the room in frustration. He hated not being able to get through to people, he had been trying Tom for about an hour now. Surely it wouldn't take _that_ long to rescue Denzil, take him back home to Rose, then come home himself. Hopefully with a pizza, due to his diabolical cooking skills.

One thing Tom always said was "if you have a phone why don't you answer it?". Now, he was being slightly hypocritical, Josh had called him 5 times, and he hadn't picked up once. He thought about his upcoming birthday. Maybe he could wangle a party, maybe a couple of beers. Him, Finn, Ronan, Aiden, Nate, and some of the girls. It could be a laugh..

He jumped as he heard the house phone ring loudly through his thoughts. He contemplated not picking it up, usually it was someone from the English department who Tom was ignoring on the mobile, trying to sneak a day off, or someone to share the workload. When Josh picked up the phone, it was an awkward conversation to say the least.

He sighed again, moving reluctantly to answer the phone. He might aswell, what else did he have to do?

"Hello?" he said, in a bored voice

"Hey Josh, its dad" Tom answered, his voice sounded a little high pitched, a little edgy

"Alright dad, where are ya?" Josh asked, his brow furrowing

"Im at the hospital son" Tom said, quickly, Josh's eyes widened, and he immediately straightened up

"What? Dad are you alright?" he asked, he knew Denzil was playing some tricks, maybe Tom had tried to save him..

"No its not me mate.." Tom started, trying to figure out how he was meant to explain that his son's best friend could be next to deaths door. It wasn't in the parents handbook, it wasn't something he ever pictured himself saying.

"What is it Denzil? Dad is he alright?" Josh asked, in a rushed tone. He didn't know whether to go over there or not, maybe Tom would need support, Denzil was close to him after all,

"No no listen mate, its Finn" Tom said, in a soft voice

"What? What happened!" Josh asked, his voice immediately raising. Since when did Finn get involved? He thought Finn would be at home, brushing off his ego and frowning after the embarrassment that was the school Panto.

"He came with us, Denzil got himself stuck on the station bridge. Finn climbed over and got Denzil back, then he fell" Tom said, in a low voice, not quite believing it all himself

"Oh my god" Josh simply said, shaking a little. It couldn't of happened, he had seen Finn about an hour and a half ago, he was saying how he would like to introduce Kyle Stacks face to his fist, or something of that nature.

They had laughed, Josh had rolled his eyes and told his mate that he was a top prat for what he did to Kyle,and that he should of expected the prank in retaliation.

Finn had scowled and muttered something about him trying to steal Sam, before running over to Sam, in an attempt to make things up. Josh had laughed, he knew the Finn underneath the exterior, he knew of his extreme insecurity when it came to Sam.

He thought Kyle was going to impress her more then he did, so he acted out. Josh was very observant, he could read people like a book. Even if the person in question tried to come across as cool and aloof, like Finn did. He then felt a sad pang hit him. Finn was hurt.

"Im coming over" Josh replied, picking up his coat and making his decision, holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder

* * *

Sam sat in the waiting room, looking at Denzil through her tears. She couldn't believe how much she utterly hated her brother at this moment

"You stupid idiot Denzil" she said, quietly but with a force, Karen tried to shush her, but she had already been quiet for a while now, she needed to talk to Denzil

Denzil lifted his head, his eyes were red rimmed from tears

"Im sorry" he said, sniffling "it was just a joke" he said quietly, trailing off, knowing that it sounded beyond pathetic now that they were all sitting in the hospital

"Now do you get what everyones tryna say Denzil, one of your jokes almost killed someone" Tom said, coldly, turning around to face them both.

He was more annoyed at Kyle then Denzil. He knew Denzil was easily led, easily influenced, he just wanted someone to look up to. For that he had turned to Kyle. He had lost that influential figure when he lost Earl and Marley, not that Earl was anyone to look upto.

"and you!" she shouted, looking at Kyle, giving him a death glare.

She had all been ready to give him the benefit of the doubt, she didn't used to be the easiest of people to get along with, so she could at least make the effort to make it a bit easier for another outsider, especially as Finn, Josh and Ronan were being such gits to him, but Finn had actually been right about him, not that she had listened.

What Finn did was petty, but Kyle didn't seem to stop at harming people, he didn't seem to care.

His face was emotionless, almost bored.

He probably just knew that he would look even more horrible if he didn't stay at the hospital. He seemed to of recovered from the initial shock.

"Its not his fault Sam" Denzil choked out, Sam wheeled around to look at him again

"How is it, not his fault Denzil!" she asked, narrowing her eyes, tears still slip-sliding down her face

"I got up there on my own, it was my fault, im sorry and i'll never do it again" Denzil sobbed, his head disappearing under his hooded top, and being buried in his knees.

Sam glared at him, waiting for some news. Josh came running down the corridor

"How is he?" he asked, darting around, looking for reassurance, looking for his father to tell him that everything was going to be ok

"No news yet, hes in surgery" Tom said, watching Josh's face fall immediately. Josh had thought Finn would be patched up in a hospital bed, so he could run in and tell him what an idiot he was. But he wasn't, he wasn't there.

* * *

Karen sighed, she had texted her kids saying she would be late, she hadn't given details of why, she didn't want to scare them. She realised 2 people that weren't yet in the equation. Kate and Jack Sharkey, his parents

She sighed and went outside the building, quickly asking Janeece for some details on the phone. Then she made the call

"Hello, Jack Sharkey" said the rough voice on the other end of the phone, and Karen shook her head about abit, trying to find a way to reveal the news

"Hello Mr Sharkey, its Karen Fisher here, headmistress of Waterloo Road" she said, in a professional, official tone

"Oh god, whats my brat been doing this time?" sighed Jack, rolling his eyes. He had given that kid enough chances

"I was calling to say hes been admitted to hospital after a fall from a large height" Karen softly admitted, trying to sound gentle, but firm at the same time.

She heard some noise in the background

"Oh, he'll bounce back. Always does. Me and Kate are in America, we've moved there for the moment" Jack said, in a completely unaffected tone, like he didn't even care

"Don't you want to come and see if hes alright, hes in a really bad way" Karen reasoned, trying her best. She had heard from Chris Mead that his parents weren't attentive, but there was "not attentive" then there was "cruel"

"If he climbed up there its probably his fault" chuckled Jack "bloody dreadful attention seeker that one, especially after all that suicide crap he put us through last year" he carried on, his tone getting more hateful as the time passed "nah, we'll leave him, teach him a lesson. He cut off his contact when he decided not to come to America" Jack said, nodding curtly to himself

"But-" Karen started, but she was quickly interrupted

Karen heard a female speak "anyone important Jack, we've gotta go to that club promotion evening?" the female asked, in a lofty tone, and Karen scrunched up her features. Surely this would make him have some sort of realisation

"Right you are babe, nobody important on this end" he replied, with what Karen was sure was a grin on his face

"Bye" he said, bluntly, hanging up the phone, while Karen stood listening to the dialling tone in complete disbelief. She sighed heavily.

The doctor approached the man who he had seen come in the ambulance with the young boy he was treating, he needed to update him on his condition.

"Your here for Finn Sharkey aren't you?" the doctor asked, looking into the sincere eyes of the man in front of him, who quickly nodded, his vacant expression moving into a concerned one

"Right, can you come with me to talk about his condition?" the doctor asked, and Tom nodded again, as the doctor took Tom down a corridor, and the two men entered an office, the doctor taking his desk, and Tom sitting opposite him, scared about how official the setting was.

Would the news be positive?


End file.
